Una Educación Sexual No Muy Recomendable
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey Winchester experimenta su propio cuerpo de una manera irresponsable y temprana obligando a John a tomar cartas en el asunto. Aviso de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal a un menor, temas sexuales, desnudos parciales. si no es lo tuyo no lo leas


Disclamer: Esta historia se centra en el tiempo que John estuvo desaparecido en la primera temporada ya que el estaba cuidando de su hijo Jeffrey de 12 años. Es relativamente corta pero tomen en cuenta que esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, solo adapte los personajes al universo de Supernatural (John y Jeffrey) aclaro que el tema sexual tratado aquí a mi punto de vista no es malo y tratare de dejarlo un poco mas claro a lo largo de la historia.

Jeffrey llego a casa después de su clase de Karate, estaba muy cansado y quería ver a su papa sin embargo parecía que el no estaba en la casa, lo primero que el niño pensó fue que tal vez su padre había ido de compras pues no había ninguna nota de alguna cacería o algo, pero lo que el no sabia era que su padre había subido a tender la ropa a si que confiado de que la casa estaba sola corrió a su habitación para hacer algo que un amigo de la clase le había explicado como hacer… "Masturbarse" según su amigo era algo que le causaba una sanción de felicidad y el quería probar eso.

A si que Jeffrey se quito toda la ropa inferior, menos los calcetines, se acostó en la cama y procedió a hacer lentamente la operación, en un inicio no sentía nada pero cuando estaba en lo más metido de la excitación, John Winchester entro estrepitosamente a la habitación y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

" ¿Jeffrey Winchester, que demonios crees que estas haciendo?"

"Papá yo…" trato de decir Jeffrey mientras intentaba ponerse la ropa inferior pero John no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, lo tomo por la oreja y rápidamente lo coloco sobre su regazo y comenzó a pegarle.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

" Auch ya no papa, ya no por favor" suplicaba el niño pero John continuo pegándole.

" ¿Por qué estabas haciendo esto?"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Aoug papá solo quería saber que se sentía, HAYY"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Ahora vas a saberlo jovencito… En esta casa no hacemos ese tipo de cosas" reprendió John pues con 27 años de experiencia como padre no era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos se masturbaba, eso no era lo que le molestaba si no el hecho que Jeffrey era muy pequeño para adentrarse en ese tipo de cosas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hacia las cosas mal? Pudo haber corrido un gran peligro ya que su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado para este tipo de cosas, a si que continuo pegándole al trasero de su hijo sin piedad.

La paliza duro un buen rato Jeff solo pataleaba y lloraba como un loco, cuando John termino lo levanto de su regazo y lo llevo al baño a punta de nalgadas.

SMAT SMAT

"Papi, por favor ya no mas" suplicaba Jeff pero John no decía ninguna palabra, solo lo metió a la regadera y lo dejo solo para que se bañara, Jeff lloraba todo el tiempo pues su trasero ya le dolía demasiado y seguramente ya estaba muy rojo, cuando termino de bañarse John lo esperaba con la pijama en la mano, lo seco bruscamente y se la puso a la fuerza, después lo llevo de un jalón a su cuarto.

" Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez o ya veras"

SMAT SMAT

"Papi lo prometo no lo volveré a hacer" dijo entre sollozos, su cara ya estaba demasiado roja de tanto llorar, a si que John lo acostó y lo arropo rápidamente después salió del cuarto muy enojado.

Jeffrey se froto su trasero pues le dolía mucho y siguió llorando por que su padre ni siquiera le había dado las buenas noches, el no durmió bien ya que sentía el trasero súper caliente.

Al otro día Jeffrey se levanto con los ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar y su trasero aun le dolía mucho, a la hora del desayuno se topo con su padre quien al verlo entrar por la puerta corrió a abrazarlo y a besarlo en la frente.

"Lo siento papi"

"Yo también pequeño, se que debí hablarte de esto hace un tiempo ya"

Entonces John le explico el por que su enojo y parte de los peligros que podría correr si no lo hacia de la forma correcta y tuvo la famosa charla de sexo con Jeff aun que el niño le sacaba una vuelta en el tema.


End file.
